Pokemon (SuperWhyMovies)
SuperWhyMovie's TV Spoof of 1997 to Present TV Show, "Pokémon." Cast *Ash Ketchum - Mowgli (The Jungle Book (1967)) *Pikachu - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Misty - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Brock - Aladdin *Togepi - Baby Kate (Arthur) *May - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Max - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Dawn - Belle (Beauty and the Beast (1991)) *Iris - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Cilen - Sulley (Monsters, Inc./Monsters University) *Serena - Shanti (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) *Bonnie - Young Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Clemont - Edward (Thomas & Friends) *Lillie - Pocahontas *Lana - Fa Mulan *Mallow - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Sophocles - Adult Hercules *Kiawe - Tombo (Kiki's Delivery Service) *Rotom Pokedex - ??? *Tracey Sketchit - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Nurse Joy - Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) *Officer Jenny - Sophie (The BFG (1989)) *Professor Oak - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Gray Oak - Human Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Jessie - Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *James - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast (1991)) *Meowth - Iago (Aladdin) *Giovanni - Jafar (Aladdin) *Butch - Tzekel-Kan (The Road to El Dorado) *Cassidy - Adagio Dazzle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 2: Rainbow Rocks) *Raticate - Lucifer (Cinderella (1950)) *Delia Ketchum - Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Barry - Sir Kay (The Sword in the Stone) *Paul - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Young Ash Ketchum - Ranjan (The Jungle Book 2) *Norman - Woody (Toy Story) *Caroline - Jessie (Toy Story 2) *Todd Snap - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Pikachu Ash Ketchum - Banjo (Banjo the Woodpile Cat) *Persian - Steele (Balto) *Bulbasaur - ??? *Charmander - Cassie (Winnie the Pooh) *Charmeleon - Blu (Rio) *Charizard - Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) *Squirtle - ??? *Bayleef - ??? *Cyndaquil - ??? *Totodile - ??? *Butterfree - ??? *Pidgeot - ??? *Pidgeotto - ??? *Psyduck - ??? *Arbok - ??? *Weezing - ??? *Lucario - ??? *Jigglypuff - ??? *Snorlax - ??? *Goldeen - ??? *Horsea - ??? *Magikarp - ??? *Dragonite - ??? *Hoopa - ??? *Onix - ??? *Piplup - Dot (A Bug's Life) *Vulpix - ??? *Phanpy - ??? *Flint - ??? *Axew - ??? *Phantom the Pirate - Merlock (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) *Aerodactyl - ??? *Sabrina - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Haunter - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Ritchie - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Krabby - ??? *Koga - General Li (Mulan) *Team Rocket - Disney Villains *Bellsport - ??? *Hippopotas - ??? TV Show Used *Pokémon (1997-Present) Movie/TV Show Clips *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Oliver & Company (1988) *The Black Cauldron (1985) *Aladdin (1992) *The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) *Arthur (1996-Present) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning (2008) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) *Beauty and the Beast 3: Belle's Magical World (1998) *Monsters, Inc. (2001) *Monsters University (2013) *Thomas & Friends (1984-Present) *Pocahontas (1995) *Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World (1998) *Mulan (1998) *Mulan 2 (2004) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *Hercules (1997) *Hercules 2: Zero to the Hero (1999) *Kiki's Delivery Service (1989) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1/2 (2004) *The BFG (1989) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove (2005) *The Emperor's New School (2006-2008) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *The Road to El Dorado (2000) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 2: Rainbow Rocks (2014) *Cinderella (1950) *Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) *Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time (2007) *The Princess and the Frog (2009) *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Toy Story 4 (2019) *Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1979) *Balto (1995) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-2010) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Mickey's House of Villains (2002) Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoof Category:TV Show Spoof Category:Parodies Category:Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Pokemon TV Spoofs Category:Pokemon